Pokemon Love is there waiting
by PokemonContestshipping2
Summary: May,Misty and dawn are new cyndaquil high school. when they got there they fell in love with 3 boys name Drew,Ash and Paul. The boys also fell in love with the girls as well. will they tell them how they feel? Contestshipping Pokeshipping Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1 New school

**Pokemon fanfic**

**Love is there waiting**

**poke, contest, ikari shipping**

**Me: Hey guys welcome to my first fanfic! :)**

**Drew: I bet this will horrible (flicks hair)**

**May: oh shut it drew!**

**Ash: Hey do you guys think drew and may will be together...;)**

**May and drew blush**

**Me: What do you think! WHO IS CONTESTSHIPPING!**

**Misty: OH ash...stupid as always...**

**Me: you better watch it misty cause I am going to make you and ash be together (evil smirk)**

**Ash and Misty blush**

**Dawn: anyways lets just go on with the story**

**Chapter 1 New school**

A day starts off in the johto region and three girls name

May, Misty and Dawn are the bestes friends in the world. They thought to live together in a hotel so they can stay in touch. When they moved in they heard a school called cyndaquil high school.

"Hey girls! What do you want to do today now since we live together now!" May said with joy

"Well first we need to find a school to go to." Misty said

"Oh hey guys look I found a school called cyndaquil high school." Dawn said with a smile

May and Misty went over to dawn to see the what the school looks like.

"I guess it's ok." Misty said with a crocky voice

"Well what is the school about?" May ask dawn

"It says that

_Cyndaquil high school used to be an all girl school until a brave student and her friends said its unfair. Cyndaquil high has many classes and some talented student. It also has plays like Romeo and Juliet, Mary had a little lame and others. The school is full of wonderful arts on the wall. For music class you will show a performance at the end of the school year with everyone in music class._

_For art you will get to paint on the school wall if you have all A's or at leass one B._

_There are many nice people in last thing you have to wear school uniforms."_

"Wow this school sounds cool!" misty said smiling and crossing her arms

"Alright then we will go to that school then. Ok do you guys want to go to school to enter or online?" Dawn ask

"Inside school." Both may and misty said

"Lets go then!"

May, Misty and dawn were getting dress to go out. May was wearing a leather shirt that's red and jeans. Misty was wearing a blue shirt with black strips and wear skinny jeans. Dawn was wearing a pink tin top and was wearing a black skirt.

"Ok ready to go girls?" May ask

"Yup!"

The girls went out of the hotel and went into misty's car. It was like a 10 minute walk they wanted to go a little faster. After like 3 minutes they arrived at cyndaquil high school. They went inside and went inside the office to check in their new school.

"Hi there! May I help you with you something?" a lady said

"Oh um..Yes please! We were hoping if you can sign us in for this school?" Misty asked

"Oh of course! May I have your names please?" The lady ask nice

"My name is Misty Waterflower." Misty said (Of course)

"Mines is Dawn Berlitz." Dawn said (of course)

"And my name is May Maple." (I'm not going to say that again...)

"Ok you guys are now sign up. Here are your school uniforms and your class schedule." The lady said with a smile and handing the stuff to them

"Thank you!"

The girls walk out of the office and went back home for their first day of their new school.

The next Day

It was the day of dawn, misty and may's first

Day

of cyndaquil high school. The school starts at 7:30 and it was 7:10 right now

"Mmmm...What...what time is it?" Misty said with a sleepy voice and face.

She check the time and it was 7:10

"(gasp) GRILS WAKE UP! WE WILL BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY!" Misty said yelling at the dawn and may

"Ugh but time is it anyways?" Dawn ask

"Its 7:12!" misty said

"WHAT!" Both may and dawn said

"hurry and get yup it takes us 4 minutes to get ready and takes 10 minutes to get to school or may i say 3 minutes if we use my car." Misty said brushing her hair

Dawn and May got out of bed and was getting ready ( you can image the school uniforms anyway you guys want).

"ok let's go guys."Dawn said

After 3 minutes they arrived to school

"YES! we are not late!"May said

"Well we should go to lockers and put some of our stuff away." Misty said

"Alright see you at lunch." Dawn and may said

**Misty's pro ( I think that's how you say it)**

I was walking thought the hallways heading to my locker but i had a really hard time finding it. So I had to ask someone

"Um you there! Boy with black hair." I said walking up to him

"May I help you?" Said the boy

"Yes um...can you help me find my locker? My locker number is 152."Misty said

"Oh of course and my locker is just next to yours!" Said the boy

Misty and the boy walk together to their lockers

"So are you new here?" Ask the boy

"Yup! Oh and my names misty." She said putting out her hand

"Cool name. My name is ash." Ash said taking her hand to shake

"So misty..were you with anybody?"

"Yeah me and my friends, May and dawn came to this school."

"Well I hope someday I get to meet them!" Ash said with a smile

**Dawn's Pro**

I found my locker but i thought after that i might just look around.

"Hey are you lost or something?" Said a boy with purple hair

"No..I just thought I want to look around that's all." I answer back

"Anyways what do you want? Did you just came here just to ask me that?" I asked

But he did answer back all he did is just walk away..

"Thats strange...I didnt even get his name..."

I said sighing

After that I start to go to my class

**May's pro**

I was done putting my things away into my locker but I was having a hard time finding my class room.

I wasn't paying attenet (I may miss spell something...sorry) so I bump into someone and we both fell down.

"Oww...(gasp) I'm so sorry..." I said

"Watch where your going next time."He said Getting up

"Here." He said putting his hand out to help me

I took his and he got me up

"Thanks.."  
"Why were you just wondering around?" He asked me

"Well I'm new here and I was trying to find my class room." I answer crossing my arms

"Ok then what room..?" He asked

"Room B17." I answer

"Well come on I will walk to you there. I go to that class anyways.." He said closing his eyes and just start to walk

'I can tell I am going to hate that guy..' I thought with anger.

I ran to him so I can catch up

"So what's your name little red?" He ask me but not look at me

"My name is May. And what's your?" I ask  
"The name Drew." He said flicking his hair

"Wow i thought your name was grass head.." I said crossing my arms one last time

"Well June...I can see you will be a pain in the neck someday to people.." He said

'Man I really hate this guy!' I thought

After that we arrived to class then the bell ring.

**Girls pro**

After 3 more boring classes it was lunch time. The girls sat in the same table.

"So guys...how was your first day so far?" Misty ask

"Well I met this boy the first time we came here to find our lockers." Dawn said

"What was his name?" Misty asked

"I don't know...I didn't get his name.." Dawn said upset that she didnt get his name

"How was yours may?" Misty ask

"I met this boy to...and HATE him!" May said

"How come and what's his name?" Dawn ask

"His name is drew and he was in 4 of my classes and all day of class he kept teasing me!" May said yelling

"Wow...well anyways...How was your misty?" Dawn ask

"I met a boy as well. And his name is ash. I feel something inside of me when I'm around him.." Misty said

"You must like him." May said

"WHAT...! NO...maybe...I don't know.." Misty putting her head down

"Its ok misty." Dawn said

**Boy's Pro**

Ash, Drew and paul were best friends like the girls. At lunch they sat together

"So guys did you hear there were 3 new girl student?" Ash asked

"Yeah and I met one of them.." Said paul

"What's her name then?" Drew ask

"...Dang it...I forgot to get her name.." Paul said sighing

"Well I met one of them." Said drew

"Her name?" Paul ask

"Her name is may..." Drew said crossing his arms

"And she is so fun to tease." He said smirking

"Well the girl I met was name misty! She told me about may and dawn." Ash said

"So that's her name? Dawn...?" Paul asked

"Yup..and I guess I like her.." Ash said Blushing

"Wow dude I didn't know yu like a girl for once." Drew said

"...Yeah I know right..." Ash said still blushing

After lunch they had to go to class. Then when it was 2 o' clock school was over

"Hey guys!" Ash said

"Sup." Said drew and paul

"Hey I think that's misty and her friends over there!" Ash said pointing

"HEY MISTY!" He said running to her

**Normal Pro**

Misty turned around and saw ash

"Hey ash." She said with a smile

"Hey misty this is drew and paul." Ash said

"Nice to meet you guys! But wait...Dawn...May are paul and drew the one's that you met before?" Misty asked turning over to them

"Well yeah. So is that your name? Paul?" Dawn ask

"Well yeah what do you think." Paul answer

"So may...this is drew? The one that tease you so many times?" Misty ask

"Yeah..." May said crossing her arms and closing her eyes

"And I cant wait to tease you more tommorrow." Drew said flicking his hair

"Anyways we need to go home now. Bye guys!" Misty said grabbing may and dawn's hand into the car

**Me: Done! :)**

**Drew: That was horrible...I knew it was going to be like that**

**Misty: I like ash!**

**Me: Calm down misty...Anyways next chapter might be short and it will be about secrets**

**May: I just hope you wont make me like drew...**

**Me: OH I will but I dont know when...I'll think about it..**

**Dawn: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Scrects

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Love is there waiting**

**Me: Yeah i'm back!**

**May: So what will this chapter be about?**

**Me: Just read it and you'll see**

**Ash: Are we going to ask the girls out...?**

**Me:...No?**

**Misty: SANPOKE24LOVER! HOW DARE! **

**Me: Oh shut up misty...I think that you and ash belong together like drew and may**

**Drew and may: Ewww I dont like/love him/her**

**Paul: can we just go on with the story?**

**Chapter 2 scrects**

The girls went home and misty had something to say

"You guys can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Dawn ask

"Do you guys like paul or drew cause I know deep inside you guys you like them.." Misty said crossing her arm and smriking

"What do you mean like?" May ask

"HELLO! Like which I mean you like him more as a friend." misty said

"Ewww no...Why would I...like...paul.." Dawn said blushing

"Then why are you blushing and when did I say you like paul?" Misty said with an evil smirk

Dawn was blushing harder then went on her bed to put a pilow on her

"How about you may? Do you like drew?"

"NO WAY! I WOULD NEVER LIKE A JERK LIKE HIM!" May said shouting and blushing

"You know May...I can see you blushing?" Misty said crossing her arms with the evil smrik

"Ok fine...maybe a little..." May said sitting down looking at the floor

"How about you dawn? Did you think about it?" Misty asked

"OK fine...Maybe a little bit too..." Dawn said getting the pilow off of her face

"Well I just hope that the boys will feel the same way.."Misty said looking at the celing

**With the boys**

The boy were also in there room. They even live in a hotel and its where the girls live.

"Hey ash I forgot...which girl do you like out of misty's friends?" Paul asked

"Misty. Why you ask?" Ash said

"Ummm...it's nothing." Paul said turning around so they wont see him blushing

"Paul we know you better then that...so come on." Drew said flicking his hair

"Fine...I like dawn...So I was wondering if any of you guys like her..." Paul said turning to them as he is still blushing

"Dude Why would I like Dawn? I already like may." drew said gasp and his cover his mouth

"Drew...you like may?" Ash said with his eyes wid

"No..." Drew said lying

"Come on drew..you do like her dont you?" Paul said crossing his arms and tapping his foot

"UGH fine I do..." Drrew said blushing a bit harder

"But i dont get it..we been in this school for 2 years and we never fell in love with ANYBODY!" Ash said

"It looks like those girls are much diffrenet then the other girls..." paul said

"Do you guys think we should ask them out on a date?" Drew ask

"Sure why not? There is going to be a fair at the park." Ash said

"So where do you think we should ask them out?" Paul asked

"At school of course!" Ash said

"But where do they live?" Drew ask

"Ok that I dont know.." Ash said

"lets just wait for tommorrow." Paul said

**Me: Ugh that was so short! It's so horrible!**

**Drew: Now you agree with me?**

**Me: yeah..**

**May: Oh come sanpoke24lover Its not that bad..**

**Me: Yes it is...**

**Dawn: Sanpoke4lover...**

**Me: What?**

**Dawn: nothing...but may's right**

**Misty: Review please**


	3. Chapter 3 Asking out

**Pokemon FanFic**

**Love is there waiting**

**May: Hey has anyone seen sanpoke24lover?**

**Dawn: She doesn't want to come out but I did told the boys to pull her out.**

**Ash: We...got...her...Man she weights a tone**

**Me: Why I'm I here...I know people will hate my stories**

**Paul: Just give it another try**

**Me:...**

**Misty: Well she did write and story lets read it! :)**

**Chapter 3 Asking out**

It was the next day of school and the boys were going to ask the girls out after class or at lunch.

"Ok boys ready to (takes deep breath and let it out) ask the girls out?" Ash said

"Yeah." Drew and Paul said

**With the girls**

"So girls are you ready to see your boyfriend?" Misty said hugging her book throught the hallway

"Me and dawn said we dont love them. We only said we like them a little bit." May said look at the feet

"Oh I know but someday you will love him!" misty said smiling happly

"Anyways where's dawn? I was to busey looking at my feet." May said

"She already went to class and...we already pass your class a few minutes ago." Misty said

"WHAT! BYE MISTY!" May said running off

**Dawn's POV (Thank you EpPeep123 for telling me)**

I was in my classroom listening to the teacher. But someone next to me gave me a note? I open up the note and started to read it. It said

_Dear dawn,_

_I was really hoping you would go on a date with me tonight at 8. If you say yes meet me at the fair by the feris wheel._

I was going to go but I was wondering who gave it to me so I kept looking around who gave it to me. I didnt know who so I just turned back to the teacher and started to listen again

**Misty's POV**

Class was over and I was packing my things for next I heard someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around to face to face to that person.

"Hey misty!"

"Oh hey ash what brings you here? I thought you would be at your next class." I said

"Well I want to ask you something..." Ash said.

I could see ash blushing a bit

"Well what is?" I asked

"Well there's...this fair...so I was wondering...if you would like to go with me like...a date?" Ash said with a crocky voice

I was shock that he was asking me out!

'Is he joking? Oh who cares i'm going to with the guy I like!' I thought with joy

"Sure that will great!" I said smiling

"Great I'll pick you up at tonight at 8. Bye!" Ash said running off

I was so happy that he asked me out!

After my 3 classes I went to lunch to meet dawn and may.

"Hey dawn! Where's may?" I asked

" Oh she's outside sitting on a branch. I thought to not bother her." dawn said

**May's POV**

I was sitting on a branch think about what misty said me loving drew. Do I really love him? This was hurting my head. I couldn't think right...

I was still thinking about tht until someone said my name.

"May." A voice from behide may

I turned around to see it was no one but drew.

"Oh hey Drew.." I said blushing a bit

"Do you mine if i go up there with you?" He asked

"Sure I dont mind."

He climb up and when he got to the branch he sat down next to me. I was blushing that he was next to me but only a few inches away from me.

"Can I ask you something may?" drew asked

"Sure what is it?" I said but not looking at him

"Well you heard there is going to be a fair tonight right?" He said

"Yeah. I"m not stupid you know." I said look at him crossing my arms

"I was hoping you would be stupid to know that." Drew said closing his eyes and flicking his hair

"Grrr...Is that all?" I said with anger

"I was hoping if you would like to go with me." He said looking at me with his smirk

"Like on a date?" I asked blushing a bit but he didnt see it

"You call it like that. So yes or no?" Drew ask

"Sure I have nothing to do anyways so yeah." I said smiling

"Cool I'll see you at your place?" Drew ask

"yeah and I think misty told ash where we lived." I said

"Ok bye." He said jumping off the branch and walk away

'I can't believe he asked me out...Better go to my next class' I said jumping off and walking to my next class

**Me: There happy now...people will hate it**

**Drew: Well least you tryed**

**May: See...wait drew do you like it?**

**Drew: No i'm just saying**

**Dawn: Well please review...**

**Me: And tell me I did horrible**

**Misty: But 10 people really says thats horrible then she will stop**


	4. Chapter 4 Bye for now

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Love is there waiting**

**Author's note**

Hey everyone I deleted my other note because It wasn't good and Death101 told me something like EpPeep123 did. Their both every kind but right now when I readed their review I thought I need to make fanfiction story when I really know how. So I will not make fanfic storys for awhile like a mouth because I need to get better at this. So I need time. Thanks everyone for reading very first fanfic and reviewing! But I will also make videos in youtube. My channel is sandra palasi...and if i am reported i'm ok with that cause I know I suck at this so yeah. Bye thanks again but thank you mostly to EpPeep123 and death101


	5. Chapter 5 Contestshipping date!

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Love is there waiting**

**Me: Hey people I am now back and I think I got a little bit better**

**May: Really cool! So you thought about what EpPeep123 and Death101 said**

**Me: Yeah but I will try my best**

**Dawn: And if someone says if it needs work you will stop?**

**Me: Yeah. Let's just read the story**

**Chapter 5 Contestshipping date!**

After school the gang went home ( or to their room since they all live in a hotel. You should know what I mean) to just get some rest.

**With the girls**

"Hey dawn, Hey may!" Misty said putting her books down on the table

"Hey misty! Ok I have something to tell you all." May said blushing and playing with her fingers and sitting down

"Yeah so do I." Dawn and Misty said

"Ok I'll go ...ASKED ME OUT!" May said getting up fast

"Really?! Ash ask the same thing to me too!" Misty said

"Well I got ask out by someone but its on a note/ letter. Here read this." Dawn said handing over the note.

May and misty readed the note and as soon they were done they wondered who gave her the note

"Dawn who gave this to you?" Misty asked holding up the note

"Sam the kid that sit nexts to me. I asked him who was this from but he didn't answer." Dawn said

"Well maybe its him then." May said

"No it can't be because he already has a girlfiend." Misty said

"Well let's just see who is this person is going to be." Dawn said

"But first we need to find what to wear! Well we dont need to wear a dress huh?"

"Yeah your right. But wait so is that mean your going to leave earliy?" May asked

"Yeah sorry." Dawn said

"Lets go get ready now guys!" Misty said draging them to the closet to find what to wear

**With the boys**

"Guys I did it! I asked Misty out and she said yes!" Ash said with joy

"Cool I asked may and she say yes as well." Drew said flicking his hair

"What about you paul? Did you ask dawn out?" Ash asked

"Yeah.I asked by telling someone to give a note to her." Paul said crossing his arms

"But paul will she come? Did she say yes or no?" Drew asked

"She didn't know who was the letter from but I know she will come. I told her in the letter/note to meet by the ferris wheel." Paul said in a cool way

"but what if she doesn't come?" Ash said

"Well let's just see if she will come or not." Paul said look at the ceiling

"Anyways do we have something to wear on the date?" Drew asked

"Well lets just get ready. And paul has to leave a bit early to meet dawn. Well if she ever comes.." Ash said

" but we don't have to dress nicely right?"

"No." Paul answer

**Normal POV**

Everyone was getting ready and by the mean time everyone was done and it 7:30 so Dawn and Paul had to leave.

Dawn was wearing a blue jacket, A shirt with a piplup on it, a purple skirts, red boots that zips up and her hair into a pony tail.

Paul was wearing a purple jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Ok dude are you ready for your date?" Drew said flicking his hair

"Yeah I guess." Paul said

"Well see you guys later."  
After paul said that he walked out

"Dawn you look great! Are you ready for the date?" May said smiling

"Well Yeah but I just dont know who this person is.." Dawn said

"Well you should get going dawn. See you at the fair!" Misty said and with that dawn started to head out the door

**Dawn's POV  
**I arrived to the fair and went over to the ferris wheel. I got there and waited for the person.  
In the meantime I keep thinkig about who is this person that i'm going to meet.

"So I guess you did arrived." A voice from behide me

I turned around and saw that the person was Paul!

"Paul? You were the one who write the note/letter?" I asked in shocked

"Well yeah...come on lets go one the ferris wheel now." He said taking my hand

I blushed when he taked my hand. I was going to pull away but for some reason I didn't.

'What is this feeling? Do I like him?' I thought

**Normal POV**

May and Misty were waiting for Drew and Ash to was 8 o'clock

May was wearing a leather green shirt with long sleeves, red pants, her hair was still th same but no bandanna and green sneakers.

Misty was wearing a black jacket, an orange shirt, a black skrit, her hair is the same and black sneakers

"Misty are you sure you told ash were we live?" May asked

"Yes I am sure! I told him on the first day when we come to cyndaquil high." Misty said

There was knock on the door

"MISTY! MAY! WERE HERE!" A voice for the door

"See may I told you. COMING!" Misty said running to open the door  
"So are you girls ready?" Drew asked

Ash was wearing a dark blue jacket, a red shirt, jeans and orange sneakers

Drew was wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, black jeans and red and green sneakers

"Yup were ready! how about you may?" Misty said turning to may

"Yeah I guess." May said walking up to misty and the boys

"Already then! Lets go!" Ash said grapping misty's hand.  
Misty blushed that they were handing hands

**At the fair**

May, Drew, Ash and misty arrived at the fair.

"Ok we will go on our own now. See you guys later!" Ash said walking away with misty

**With Drew and may**

Drew and may were thinking what to do on the date.

"So what do you want to do?" Drew asked

"Well want to go on the ferris wheel?"  
"Um...Sure lets go." May said walking with drew

May and drew went to the ferris wheel and it was their turn.  
"Ok please put your hand and feet inside as always (you should know the rest)." Said lady with pink hair

The ride started and may and drew were on the top. But for some reason the ride had stop

"What just happen?" May ask in shocked

"Looks like the ride is broken." Drew said flicking his hair

"Oh great.I have to wait for like an hour for this ride to get fixed! Why do I have to be stuck with you?" May said crossing her arms

"Look Just... Just shut up! I dont want to be stuck up here with you either." Drew said

"Then why did you asked me out then huh?" May said still crossing her arms and smirking

"...Because ash told me too." Drew said blushing

'I hope she will take that.' Drew thought

"Fine whatever." May said closing her eyes  
When drew saw may's eye close he just wanted to kiss her  
'Dude drew what are you doing dont kiss her! She will know that you like her!'

Drew thought

"So May what was your old school before you came to cyndaquil high?" Drew asked

"Well It was beautitfly high. It was just a normal school." May said look at the stars

"Well wheres your mom and dad?"  
May didnt say a thing until she did

"My Dad died and my mom is back home but she is in the hospital because she got very sick. I have a little brother and he is living with our aunt. I moved with dawn and misty because I thought to get my mind off and so I can keep in touch with them." May said holding her tears. She never wants to any to see her cry not even dawn and misty. But she couldn't hold much longer so a tear rolled down her cheek

Drew saw may's tear and felt really bad. He didn't mean to ask her.

'Poor my little butterfly. Now I feel gulity." Drew thought sadly

Drew huged may and rub her back.  
"Sorry May...I didn't mean to ask you that." Drew said

" That's ok and thanks drew..." May then started to cry harder

'Wow I didn't know he cares about me.' May thought

May then stop crying and got out of drews arms. She then look down at her feet.

"Drew why do you care about me like that?" May asked

Drew blushed. He didn't want her to know that he likes her.

"It's becuase you were crying and I hate to see people cry. But Even though I will still tease you." Drew said look at the stars

'If only I could say I love you may.' Drew thought

**Me: Ok I am now done! Man my hand is hurting!**

**May: Well let's see what will people say**

**Drew: Why did you put me and May's date first?**

**Me: Because I really love contestshipping!**

**Drew: Ok then?**

**Misty: Why do you mostly love contestshipping But not the others?**

**Me: I will tell you next chapter ;)**

**Dawn: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Me: And If it needs work super sorry for failing again**


	6. Chapter 6 Pokeshipping date!

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Love is there waiting**

**Me: I am finally back!**

**Dawn: Where were you?**

**Me: Sorry making to much video's for my channel and school work **

**Misty: It's about time you are making another story**

**Me: Well sorry! I guess it might take me longer then I thought**

**Drew: I heard you made a new story**

**Me: Yup! Call you and me together**

**May: And I can't believe it's about me and drew!**

**Me: Get use to it!**

**Ash: Lets just get on with the story**

**Chapter 6 Pokeshipping Date!**

After when May and Drew were done with their little talk the ride was fix and they got off the ferris wheel and off to the next ride.

Now lets go off how is Ash and Misty are doing.

**Meanwhile with Ash and Misty**

Ash and Misty had NO IDEA what to do! Ash thought to get someting to eat but misty whats to have fun before eatting.

"Misty! CAN WE PLEASE EAT!?" Ash shouted

"No not yet lets do something fun. We will go on one ride and then we will eat ok?" Misty said crossing her arms

"Ugh! Fine then...Lets go on on.." Ash started as he look around

"How about we go in the tunnel of love...?" Ash Asked trying not to blush

"Um sure! I guess.." Misty said walking with ash to the tunnel of love

Ash and Misty arrived and went on red heart boat. The ride started to drive off on water.

"Wow this is so beauitful! I'm glad we wet in here." Misty said with sparkes in her eyes and looking around

'I'm glad she likes it.' Ash thought with a small smile

"So misty how did you met May and Dawn?" Ash asked

"Oh well it all started.." Misty started

**Flashback**

_Back in the kanto region Misty was 6 years old. She was going to be the next gym leader when she gets older._

_She went outside to see water pokemon. She didn't know how to swim yet so when she saw a pokemon drouning she had no choice but to swim over there and help. _

_"HOLD O I'M COMING!" misty said getting into the water_

_When she got in she had a really hard time to paddle. She was was half way but couldn't make it any more. But she was happy that another pokemon saved the other pokemon. But no pokemon didn't save her._

_"HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Misty said trying to reach for some air_

_"Hold on I'm coming!" A girl said with blue hair dived down to save misty_

_"HElP PLEASE!" Misty said calling for that girls help._

_Misty then couldn't hold her self so she started to sink._

_But just in time before she went down, The girl grap her hand and started to hold her._

_"THROW THE ROPE!" The girl said shouting to her friend._

_"HERE!" The girl said with brown hair. She throwed the rope to them. The blue girl grap the rope and then The brown girl pulled then as hard as she could!_

_After that they Misty and the blue hair girl were back to safty._

_Misty woke up slowly and saw the two girls staring at her._

_"Um...hi! I'm misty! Thanks for saving me." Misty said with a small smile_

_"Well hi misty! I'm May and this is Dawn!" May said smiling back_

_"Well its great to see you!" Misty said _

**Flashback over**

"Well thats the story." Misty said

"Wow! I'm surprize that you guys met like that!" Ash said in shock

"Why is that a bad thing?" Misty asked raising one of her eye brows and crossing her arms

"No I'm just saying." Ash said

"Hey um misty can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Misty asked

"Does May like Drew and Does dawn like paul?" Ash asked with a small smile

"No not really.." Misty said lying

"Why you ask?"

"Well don't tell ANYONE! Not even May and Dawn." Ash said putting his hand on misty's shoulder

"I won't I promise!" Misty said Crossing her heart

"Ok well Drew likes may and Paul Likes dawns." Ash said

"REALLY!? cause I lied to you that may and dawn doesn't like them. But they actally really do. They might even love them!" Misty said with a joy

"Cool! Well speaking ok likes or love..." Ash started

"Misty I...I Love...my family." Ash said with a sad look by not telling her

"Um ok? I do too!" Misty said with a weird look

"Looks like the rides over." Ash said getting out of the cart

"Lets go eat now! LETS GO!" Ash said dragging misty over to the food court

**Me: Finally I am done! **

**Drew: Too short. Can't you get any better? (Flicks hair)**

**Me: Sorry I have to fouces on school work too you know!**

**May: Wait aren't you going on Spring break later?**

**Me: Oh yeah! **

**Paul: Maybe you should stop writting storys for awhile then when it's your spring break you can write all you want!**

**Me: Yeah your right!**

**Dawn: Wait weren't you going to tell us why you love contestshipping the most?**

**Me: I'll tell you next chapter**

**Misty and Ash: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Ikairshipping Date!

**Pokemon FanFic**

**Love is there waiting**

**Me: I am now ON SPRING BREAK! **

**Drew: But why are you not writing stories Faster?  
Me: oh its because I got sick By being on computer alot so I need to rest...**

**Ash: Well it's ok! (Smiles)**

**Misty: Ok now let's go on with the Story.**

**Chapter 7 Ikarishipping Date!**

Now if you remember in chapter 5 Dawn and Paul were going on the ferris wheel. They were done before May and Drew. They are now playing a game. They are playing the ring toss.

Dawn and paul got 3 rings to toss. Dawn was up first. She toss the first one but it missed!

"Aww man!" Dawn said upset

"Why so upset? You only tossed 1 you know. So pretty much you have 2 left." Paul said leaning on the booth.

"Pff I knew that!" Dawn said acting that she knew

She then tossed the next one and the last one But they both miss. And one of them hit the owner on his nose!

"Oww!" The man said in pain and olding his nose

"OMG! I'M REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Dawn said bowing for forgiveness

"Hehe it's ok..I know that you didn't mean it so it's ok!" The man said smiling

"Ok my turn." Paul said smriking

Paul toss all three at the same time. And all three rings went on one bottle!  
"And we have a winner!" The man said pressing the red button. (It mean's like a sign for a winner)

"Pick a prize sir! What plushy toy would you like?" The man asked

Paul looked at Dawn's eyes and asked, "Well what do you want?"

"Oh! I didn't know you want me to choose.." Dawn said blushing  
Dawn was looking and saw a piplup plushy! Paul saw what was she looking at and smiled a bit.

"Give me the piplup one please." Paul asked the man

"Of course!" The man said Getting the piplup plushy. "Here you go!" He said handing it to him

"Thank you." Paul said taking the plushy and walking away with dawn

"here." Paul said putting the plushy at her face

"Oh um...Thanks!" Dawn said taking the toy and blushing

"It's getting late. Do you want me to walk you back to the hotel to your room?" Paul asked with a small smile

"Sure! I'll love that.." Dawn said still blush but hiding it with the plushy

Paul and Dawn walked together back to the hotel and for awhile they made it and arrived to the girls room

"Thanks paul! I had a great night!" Dawn said with a nice soft smile

"I'm glad you had a great time." Paul said and having a light blush

"I'll see you at school!" Dawn said

And with that Dawn kissed paul on the cheek. Dawn then went inside after that and she was blushing so hard!

'Why did I do that!? I'm so stupid' Dawn thought hitting her self on the wall

'She..She kissed me. I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I kiss her on the lip!?' Paul thought with anger.

He then went back to his room.

**Me: I am finally done with all the dates!**

**Paul: But that was so short.**

**Drew: can't you do any better?**

**Me: I'm trying! But I need some Idea's so please help me everyone...**

**May: Please-**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hanging out!

**Pokemon FanFic**

**Love is there waiting**

**Me: Aww man!**

**Ash: What?**

**Me: My srping break is almost done and I haven't write that much of stoires yet! (Cry's) **

**Misty: Aww it's ok! (Pat's Back**

**May: I mean you did write a new chapter on You and me together!**

**Me: Yeah I guess.**

**Drew: On with the story!**

**Chapter 8 Hanging out together!**

Misty, Ash, Drew and May were back home or room's you can say. They all went to sleep for their next day of school.

**The next Day **

The boy's woke up first and They went to school before the girl's got there. Then finally the girl's got up, got change and head off to school. After 3 minutes they made it to school.

"Great! Another day of a boring school year.." May said.

"So did you girl's have fun tonight?" Misty asked with a small smile. She was still think that Paul like's Dawn and Drew like's May! She wanted to tell them but she kept her promise to ash!

"Yup! How about you dawn? Did you and Paul do anything?" May asked leaning on her books while still walking.

"Um..I guess you can say that!" Dawn said putting up a fake smile.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked confuse.

Then the bell rang and it was time for them to go to class!

"I'll tell you late ok?! Bye!" Dawn said running off to class and waving goodbye.

"That was weird..Anyways see you at lunch May!" Misty said walking to class.

All the girl's were in class and were waiting until lunch came! Few hours pass and lunch came! Of course the Three girl's sat together at lunch. They were just talking and stuff.  
**With the Boy's**

"Hey Paul! Hey Drew!" Ash said sitting next to them.

"You know what guys?" Paul started.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Last night we didn't get enough time to hang out with them." Paul Said crossing his arms.

"Huh! Your right! I mean all we did is play, eat and said goodbye." Ash said looking at his lunch with a gloomy face.

"Well why won't we hang out with them after school? I mean Spring break is coming so we migth get to hang out with them more." Drew said Flicking his hair.

"Well them Let's go ask them now!" Ash said with his fist in the air with joy.

"Fine whatever. But if they say no they what else should we do." Paul said getting up and walking with the other's.

**Normal Pov**

The boy's went up to the girl's and the girl's turned around to face the boy's face's.  
"Um what do you guy's need?" Misty asked.

"We were all wondering if you three can hang put with us after school!" Ash said smiling.

"So what do you say girl's?" Drew ask flicking his hair.

"Yes or No?" Paul ask.

**Me: TOO SHORT, TOO SHORT, TOO SHORY, TOO SHORT!**

**Dawn: Calm down! But Do you mind telling us why you like contestshiping?**

**Me: NO!**

**Misty: Why not?!  
Me: If you want to know PM (Privet messege) ME!**

**Paul: Why should we?**

**Me: I don't want everyone else to know!**

**May: Anyway's please-**

**Drew: Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Nice and Peaceful?

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Love is there waiting**

**Me: I'M BACK BABE!**

**May: Hey Sandy!**

**Ash: Are you ready to finally continue this story?**

**Me: Yea! I feel like I'm getting a bit better.**

**Misty: Well that's good! **

**Paul and Drew: On with the story**

**Chapter 9 Nice and Peaceful?**

"We were all wondering if you three can hang out with us after school!" Ash said smiling.

"So what do you say girl's?" Drew ask flicking his hair.

"Yes or No?" Paul ask.

The girls looked at each other then looked back at the boys.

"Yes!" The girls said at the same time.

Paul and Drew smirk but Ash smiled.

"Great! We'll see you girls in front of the school! Ok?" Ash asked smiling.

"Ok." Dawn said.

Lunch, Class and school were over and the boys waited for the girls. The girls finally arrived in front of the school. The girls walked over to them.

"Finally you three arrived. You guys take a very long time to get here." Drew said flicking his smirking.

"Oh shut up grass head. Let's just go already." May said walking ahead.

Drew was impressed with May's comeback and anger. No wonder why he likes her. Everyone was walking to the park to get some time together. All they were doing was talking and walking around the park. Ash then saw an Ice Cream truck.

"Hey why won't we get some ice cream?" Ash asked as he pointed at the ice cream truck.

"Sure." Everyone answered. So they walked toward the truck.

"Hello there! My name is Melody! What would you like?" Melody asked.

"I would like Vanilla please." Ash asked.

"Can I please have Mango?." Misty asked smiling a bit.

"One Green Mint (I don't know what's it's call. You know the ice cream that's green. I know it has the word Mint. I think.) Please." Drew asked.

"Strawberry with a cherry on top please!" May asked nicely.

"Blueberry with nuts for me!" Dawn said happily.

"Chocolate." Paul said while closing his eyes.

"Alright so one Vanilla, one Mango, one green mint, one strawberry with a cherry on top, one blueberry with nuts and one chocolate. Is that right?" Melody asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

Melody smiled and went to go scoop the orders. After for 2 minutes she got their orders ready.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" She said with a smile.

"Thank you. How much do we own you?" Ash asked.

"It's on the house. Oh and May make sure you tell your dad I said Hi!" Melody said happily.

"Sure thing!" May said smiling.

The whole gang walked over to a big tree and sat under it while eating their ice cream.

"May? What does she mean tell your dad I said hi?" Ash asked.

"Well you see Ash, May's father is like the strongest gym leader in the Hoenn Region." Misty explained.

"Really that's cool!" Ash said happily.

"Thanks Ash!" May said with a grin.

Drew and Paul just smirk and closed their eyes. It was a nice weather, It's calm and nice and peaceful. It was a wonderful day to relax. They were all done eating their ice cream. After they were done eating they were just talking and relaxing under the nice shaded big tree.

"Hey do you guys have other childhood friends other than you guys?" Paul asked.

"Well actually yes!" Dawn said happily.

"Really who are they?" Ash asked.

"Well Dawn's best friend is a guy name Kenny, May's best friend is a guy name Brendan and my best friend is a guy name Gary!" Misty said.

"Did you guys met them before you girls met each other?" Drew asked.

"Yup! We knew them since we were baby's." May said smiling a bit.

"You ok May? You almost seem like you are about to cry?" Ash asked with a bit of a worried look.

"Yea I'm alright. I just miss Brendan that's all!" May said.

"Yea Dawn and I know how you feel May. But you know we can always see them again!" Misty said happily.

"She's right May! Cheer up!" Dawn said rubbing May's back.

May smiled and nodded. Drew was glad she was back to smiling so he smiled a bit.

After an hour pass it was time for them to go back home. So the gang got up from under the tree and started to all walk home together. (If you remember they live in the same hotel.)

"Man what time is it?" Dawn asked yawning.

"3:00. It's not even that late Dawn. How are you already tired." Paul asked.

"Well sorry, but after all that talk and fun we have I got tired." Dawn said yawning again.

May and Misty giggle. That's so Dawn.

On their way home they heard three voices behide them.

"Misty!"

"May!"

"Dawn!"

They turned around who it is and the girls were pretty shock.

**Me: Done!**

**Misty: What?! Your stopping there?! Why?!**

**Me: Sorry but I want to know if the readers know who the three voices are.**

**Dawn: Come on! Please!? PLEASE SANDY!?**

**Me: No Dawn. No means no.**

**May: Can't you just give us a hint?**

**Me: Ugh! Fine! Okay the hint is 'The girls told the boys their story.'**

**Ash: That's the hint? What does that even mean?**

**Drew: I think we have to look at the story.**

**Me: That's right! Anyways please review for more! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! PokemonContestshipping2 here! Or Sandy you can call me! Anyway I am so sorry for not updating for awhile Or a few months. I've too busy! UGH! I never knew on my summer break I would be busy. So I hope you guys can still wait for awhile until I have time. Please forgive me.**

**~Sandy**


End file.
